


The Blade of Hastur

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blade of Hastur, Darkfic, Gen, In Medias Res, Season/Series 02, Unhappy Ending, minor LaFerry and Hollstein, the caves under Silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: The Dean as Perry kidnaps Carmilla to break the first seal. Laura, her friends, and Mattie try to rescue her.





	The Blade of Hastur

“Get away from Carmilla.” Laura’s voice echoed in the underground cavern.

Perry - not Perry - turned. “Oh, good job. The whole team is here. Don’t worry, darling. Carmilla is already dead; it’s not like I’m going to do her more harm.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Laura asked. She could hear LaFontaine breathing behind her. They held up a flashlight. Danny held stakes and Kirsch readied his fists.

“I’m going to start something that is long overdue. I’m going to open the first seal.”

“Who are you and what did you do to Perry!” LaFontaine yelled.

The woman smiled. “I’m Carmilla’s mother.”

Across from the gang, Carmilla stared at them from across the fire. She mouthed one word to Laura. _Go_.

Laura shook her head.

“Am I missing the party?”

Carmilla perked up as she heard a familiar voice. Matska Belmonde had entered the cave. She walked closer to the woman in Perry.

"Darling," the woman possessing Perry greeted her. "Come to help me sacrifice your sister?"

"I've come to help my blood."

"As I am your blood, so shall it be."

Not-Perry took Matska's face in her hands. "It will be for the best."

"I know."

Mattie looked down at the floor. Carmilla was crying.

Laura gasped, and clamped a hand over her own mouth. Unknown to not-Perry - was she the dean? - Mattie had a sword on her back.

"Are you the Dean?"

Danny's voice broke the silence.

The woman in Perry looked back to the humans. "I am many things. If you wish, you may call me the dean."

"Fuck you," said LaFontaine.

The Dean laughed.

Mattie took two steps around the fire, towards Carmilla. Her face was always towards the Dean.

"Careful, Matska." The Dean warned. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you're trying to free Carmilla."

Mattie bowed her head and stopped moving. "I'm not."

"Good. Perhaps you can help with with the next part."

"And what is that, mother?"

"Killing her."

Mattie's eyes darted from the Dean to her sister. Her gaze fixed on Carmilla. "I'm sorry."

She reached behind her and pulled out a sword. Belatedly, Laura realized it was the blade of Hastur.

Without hesitation Matska thrust the blade into her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU." The Dean's voice echoed across the chamber. And then, in a smaller voice, "LaFontaine?"

Perry twisted around to see the others.

"Perry!" LaFontaine ran across the room to their friend.

"What am I -" Perry fell over.

Mattie rushed over to her sister. She started to untie the ropes that bruised Mircalla's hands.

"Mattie, what did you do?"

Mattie smiled. "I saved you. I saved everyone. I love you Mircalla."

With a smile on her face she fell forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 90% inspired by that one scene in Wonder Woman where Diana has the sword strapped to her back.
> 
> If you're counting, Mattie killed three birds with one stone: herself, her "mother," and Perry.
> 
> I do have an idea for a sequel so ... comment, if you please?
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.social/Aliena


End file.
